


C'mon Baby, Let Me Drive

by 24Stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I think?, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really wants to drive Dereks Camaro...<br/>(Pun Intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Baby, Let Me Drive

"Come on Derek" he begs "let me drive the Camaro just once, please!" 

"Stiles" Derek deadpanned. "I said no the first time you asked. The second, the fifth, fortieth, and now. No." he walked away. 

"Just down the driveway?" Stiles followed, he wasn't done with trying just yet "You can even be in the car, so you know she'll be fine. I haven't destroyed the jeep, never even been in an accident." he states proudly. 

"Your jeep has been in the shop how many times lately?" 

"Is that sarcasm? I'm getting somewhere yes!" his confidence falters. "I said that out loud...didn't I? Besides, my jeep has been in the shop, sure. Erica ripped out my starter, hit me in the head with it and dropped me in a dumpster. I chose to drive through a warehouse to save all your sorry asses, which I got no thanks for, by the way." a growl cut him off. 

"Erica did what?" Derek’s eyes rimming their alpha red upon hearing that. 

"Stop thinking about all the ways you can maim her. I'm fine, the jeep has been fixed. Erica even apologized." Derek’s face showed his disbelief “I know I was shocked too. You can't tell her I told you though." 

"Fine, but you tell me if anyone does anything like that again...and I don't just mean the Betas." his face showing what Stiles had learned to be concern, though it wasn’t much different than his normal broody face. If Stiles could get paid to write a book about the numerous ways Derek’s eyebrows spoke for him, he would. 

"Sarcasm and emotion all in one day. This is a new record for you, Sourwolf. Don't worry. It'll be our secret.” He waited, but Derek didn’t reply. He figured he’d press his luck, since he was almost positive now that Derek wouldn’t hurt him. “So, can drive the Camaro now?" he asked again, hope filling his words. Derek grunted out what sounded like a no, fleeing through Stiles' window before he could ask again. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

It had been a few months since the last time he tried to drive the Camaro. Now, even Scott had gotten a chance, though Scott was the one who took the mirror off his mother’s car. Taking their mailbox with it along the way. Things had changed, mostly for the better. Derek finally learned to use his words, somewhat, and asked Stiles out. Of course, Stiles accepted. The pack, well, Scott had been shocked. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, not so much. Erica and Peter even had money on how long it would take them to get together. 

"Der, Please" now was the time to try again. He just felt like driving…that’s all it took. He didn’t need to say anything more, Derek just knew. 

Derek laughed. Full on laughed at Stiles' persistence. "Maybe one day, but not today." He wasn’t serious of course. Derek just wanted Stiles to realize that he didn’t always have to ask. They were together, they shared almost everything anyway.

Stiles had been looking for his opportunity...and he'd just found it. The keys to the Camaro sitting on the table behind where Derek was standing. "We need snacks for the pack meeting Der." 

"So go get them." Derek still had a way with words, but that was Stiles' chance. 

 

Finally finding the confidence he needed to pull off his little trick, he walked over to where Derek stood, slipping his arms around his neck. "My jeep's at home. Do you expect me to do cartwheel’s all the way there?" He kissed Derek, long and deep before he pulled away. Walking towards the door he held up his hand and let the keys jingle. "Well, I've got the keys now, so hurry up." a dirty smirk directed at Derek creeping up on his face "If you aren't behind me in the next few seconds, you're gonna miss your ride" he winked, turned and walked out the door. If the slam of the door behind him two seconds later didn't tip him off, the rough press of hands on his waist would have. So maybe Stiles had picked up a few tricks along the way... Where he learned them though...well it wasn't like the back seat was going to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It just happend...at 5:30am on the way to work.
> 
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
